cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Teri Hatcher
Teri Hatcher (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''The Cool Surface'' (1994) [Dani Payson]: Stabbed (off-camera) by Robert Patrick; we only hear, rather than see, the stabbing. Her body (just her face, actually) is shown afterwards as he packs her body in a trunk. *'[[Heaven's Prisoners (1996)|''Heaven's Prisoners (1996)]]' [''Claudette Rocque]: Shot three times (once in her left arm, once in her left breast and once in the chest) by Eric Roberts, sending her flying on her back, shattering the glass window behind while Alec Baldwin watches on shock. *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Paris Carver]: Strangled (off-screen) by Vincent Schiavelli in her hotel room (who sets it up too look like a murder-suicide); her body is shown afterwards when Pierce Brosnan discovers her. (Thanks to Tina)' *Coraline (2009; animated)' [''Mother/Other Mother]: Playing a dual role in the two realms, the "Other Mother" presumably dies (off-screen) after failing to capture Dakota Fanning's life force. ("Mother" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''MacGyver: The Secret of Parker House (1988)'' [Penny Parker/Betty Parker]: Playing a dual role, "Betty" is pushed out of a window by Arlen Dean Snyder thirty years before the story begins; she only appears in various pictures that Ray Young had collected. "Penny" survives, obviously. *''Dead in the Water (1991) '[Laura Stewart]: Murdered off-screen, exact method unclear. Her body is shown in the morgue. *Lois & Clark: And the Answer Is... (1995)' [''Lois Lane]: Temporarily frozen to death when Dean Cain uses his super-breath on her, in order to make Maurice Godin believe she's dead. Dean later uses his powers to revive her. (Thanks to Neil) *''Lois & Clark: Seconds'' (1996) [Lois Lane/Lois' Clone]: Playing a dual role as the original "Lois" and her clone, the clone is blasted by John Shea's molecular-disruptor ray during a struggle with John; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to Dean Cain. (The original "Lois" survives the episode.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Smallville: Abandoned (2010) [''Ella Lane]: Teri appears on TV in a recording on a videotape sent to her daughter Erica Durance before she died off-screen. *''Supergirl: Nevertheless, She Persisted'' (2017) [Rhea]: Turned to stone then disintegrates into dust when Melissa Benoist activates a device that disperses lead, which is lethal to Teri's alien race; She dies while pleading with her son (Chris Wood) to help her. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Jon Tenney Gallery Teri Hatcher-Heaven's Prisoners_2.JPG|Teri Hatcher's death in Heaven's Prisoners terihatcherdeadinthewater2.png|Teri Hatcher in Dead in the Water supergirlterihatcher2.jpg|Teri Hatcher in Supergirl: Nevertheless, She Persisted Category:1964 Births Category:Actresses Category:Brunettes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:James Bond Stars Category:Rape Survivors Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:ABC Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Actors who died in Henry Selick Movies Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Czech actors and actresses Category:Syrian-American actors and actresses Category:Syrian actors and actresses Category:Czech-American actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Arab-American actors and actresses